The Original Frazel Shipper
by melizabethp
Summary: Everyone loves Frazel but no one loves them more than Percy. But how much does really love them? {A fun oneshot about Percy the shipper and Annabeth thinking her boyfriend is an idiot} (A/N: I know this is not realistic of Percy but I thought it was a fun idea. Please just take it for what it is and enjoy!}


Percy: The Original Frazel Shipper

Percy and Annabeth were sitting at the dinner table on the Argo II. As they ate, Annabeth asked her boyfriend if he'd made sure to turn off the lights in the engine room before coming to dinner.

When he didn't reply or show any indication that he had even _heard _her speak, she looked up at him. What she saw had her rolling her eyes at the Seaweed Brain.

Percy's gaze was fixed intently on Frank and Hazel, who were sitting directly opposite the table from them. He had a stupid little smile on his face as he watched the two laughing at Frank using a lock of Hazel's hair to give himself a moustache. Hazel seemed to be so happy that all the silverware on the table started inching closer to her.

Annabeth grabbed quickly grabbed her fork before it flew across the table and impaled Frank in the hand and shot a glare at her boyfriend. Then an idea occurred to her and she smirked.

"So Percy, I was planning on dying my hair purple as a peace offering to the Romans. Or maybe getting a tattoo of Octavian's face on my stomach." If Percy had heard her, he wasn't showing it.

"Percy, we're going to take a plane back home from Greece." Still nothing.

"I threw out your pizza."

He snapped back to attention and looked at Annabeth incredulously, "You did what?" He asked her.

"Nothing," Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity, "So... Why are you staring at Frank and Hazel? It's kind of creepy."

Percy looked at Annabeth like he couldn't believe what she was saying, "Annabeth, they are like the best couple ever! How can you not stare?" And turned back in his chair to continue watching Frank and Hazel.

Hazel had just gotten up from the table and kissed Frank on the cheek before she walked away. Frank looked down at his plate, smiling with a small blush creeping up his cheeks. Percy sighed contently with his chin in his hand.

Annabeth threw her hand up in the air, exasperated. She would never understand Percy's obsession with Frank and Hazel's relationship. Just a couple days ago, he had told her to refer to them as "Frazel". ("_And we can __call __us Percabeth!" _he had insisted). But she decided it was best not to ask.

Later that night, after Annabeth had finished her watch shift with Piper, she stopped by Percy's room to see if he was still up. As she was approaching his room, she noticed the it was slightly open and a light was still on in his room. She opened the door, not making a sound. She wasn't what sure what she was expecting to see but it certainly wasn't this.

Percy Jackson was hunched over at a desk, scribbling furiously in a notebook. He seemed to be extremely concentrated on whatever he was writing because he still hadn't noticed Annabeth enter his room.

She crept up slowly behind him, all the while wondering just what could be so important that Seaweed Brain would stay up late writing about it? Soon she was standing just behind Percy's chair, trying to peer over his shoulder. Suddenly, Percy tensed and glanced up quickly.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed in surprise, scrambling out of his chair. He quickly closed the notebook he had been writing in and hid it behind his back. "I didn't hear you come in."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Whatcha got there Seaweed Brain?" she asked him while trying to reach for the notebook. Percy dodged her.

"Nothing. Really it's nothing." Percy replied quickly. Annabeth was incredibly curious as to what this notebook could contain that would cause Percy to be so jumpy and secretive.

"You're a terrible liar Percy." She feinted to the left and then tried a grab to the right but Percy anticipated this move and avoided her again. Unfortunately though for Percy, while dodging Annabeth's grab at the notebook he tripped, fell over his chair, and went sprawling on the ground, dropping the notebook in the process.

Annabeth made a mad dash for it and got her hands on it before Percy could grab it back from where he laid on the ground. Annabeth lifted the notebook triumphantly and turned it over so she could examine the front cover.

On front of the blue notebook was a picture of Hazel and Frank, arm in arm, beaming. Under that, written in Percy's atrocious handwriting was _Frazel. _

"No way..," Annabeth said, not believing her eyes. She flipped through the notebook, confirming her worst fears. She glanced down at her boyfriend, who was grinning sheepishly.

"You write _fanfiction _about our friends?!"


End file.
